


A Cherri On The Sycamore Trees

by PokemonKatt



Series: You Are ___ (Reader Fics) [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Female Reader, Other, Trans Sycamore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: You are Cherri, an 18 year old, freshly graduated woman who is on a mission to uncover the past after a DNA test reveals your true relatives.
Series: You Are ___ (Reader Fics) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142021





	A Cherri On The Sycamore Trees

'Welcome to the Kalos region!' was on the sign that you passed under as you walked out of the airport, suitcase in hand. Lumiose City, the city of love. The breeze ran through your raven braid, your sapphire eyes taking in the scenery. You quickly headed towards the nearest vacancy, a small house a few feet away from the Sycamore Pokemon Lab. You knocked on the door and were greeted by a short, old woman with massive glasses.

"Hello there dearie." She greeted you with.

"Hello, I saw the sign outside, is your vacancy available?"

"Why of course! Come on in!" She stood aside and closed the door behind you once you had entered the house. "I rarely ever get people staying in the vacancy these days. The Lab can get a bit noisy with the young spirits in there."

"Well, I'm actually here to see them."

"Oh, are you a relative? Did they kick you out???"

"They didn't kick me out and...I think so. I took a DNA test out of curiosity and found out I was related to them." You explained, pausing to think mid sentence.

"I see." The woman sat down on the armchair. "Why don't you go and see?"

"Turn up out of nowhere and say 'hey, I'm the sister you never knew you had'?"

"Yes."

"What if they think I'm a maniac???" You sat down in a panic. What if you came all of this way for nothing?

"If you're really that worried, get to know them a bit beforehand." You both paused for a few seconds before you got up.

"Alright. I'm going to do it. I'll see you tonight." Before you walked out, the old woman handed you your suitcase.

"The young lass in the Lab needs a little helper. You better take this, they have spare rooms." She gave a warm smile. You returned it before heading out onto the Lumiose streets again. You looked to your left to see the PokeBall statues that held the gate together and ran to it. The gate was already open. It was always open during the day unless no one is available to give out Pokemon or it's Christmas day. Your boot heels clapped the ground as you approached the door.

You had to stop at the door and take a deep breath before knocking.

No answer...no answer...oh?

The door opened up. A young man was standing there with raven hair and sapphire eyes. He was in a labcoat, which covered his undone orange jacket, leaving his yellow shirt in view. The rough, slightly baggy blue jeans almost touched the floor where his black trainers were. The obviously different hairstyle made you realise this wasn't the Professor.

"Can I help you?" He asked. You snapped out of your trance.

"Oh, yeah, uhm, I heard someone was in need of an assistant here?" The young man paused to think.

"Ah, you mean my sister. One sec." He turned away before calling out to the Lab. "Bella! Someone's here to see you!" He kept his back turned until a young woman of your height appeared. Her smooth, short raven hair and sapphire eyes were exactly like the man's. She had a crimson jacket with a blue skirt and brown cowgirl boots. She had no labcoat, though.

"Are you here for the assistant job?" She asked. You nodded. "Lovely! Come on in!" The duo stepped aside as you walked in with your suitcase. "Oh, I see you'll be taking a room."

"Ahh, yeah, I only got to Kalos half an hour ago." You awkwardly chuckled. The duo looked at each other, then back to you.

"I should introduce myself." The man held his hand out to you. "The name's Alain. What's yours?"

"Cherri...Cherri Sycamore." You answered. Alain and Bella looked quite shocked at your response. Your given surname was Blanc, but due to the DNA test, you knew your real one was Sycamore.

"Interesting." Bella muttered. "We've never met a Sycamore outside of our family before."

"Let's just forget about that for now and get Cherri settled in." Alain gestured for you to go upstairs. You went upstairs with your suitcase, the siblings following behind. Bella quickly went ahead to the first door on the right, which had a view over the railing. You walked inside to see a lovely white room with a king sized bed, drapes hanging either side of it. The wardrobe was painted light blue and the desk was a dark blue. A basket laid in the corner of the room near the light switch. A lamp rested on top of a set of polished light oak bedside drawers. Finally, there was a door to the en suite. "Take all the time you need to unpack." Alain gave a warm smile before heading downstairs.

"So, how good are you with tech?" Bella asked. Your eyes lit up at the mention of technology.

"Just graduated from Jubilife college with flying colours in computer science as well as engineering." You answered. A bright smile appeared of Bella's face.

"Brilliant! Just the type of assistant I'm looking for! I got a lot of applications due to my work being so well known, but not many of them could meet the expectations and even then, they were all too caught up in my presence that they couldn't focus." She tried to hold back a laugh. You nodded along, unpacking as you did so. "You're the first person I've met who is interested in tech AND hasn't almost fainted by seeing me. Well, other than company CEOs and my friends."

"I have admired your work, but I wouldn't consider myself obsessed. Seeing such a young woman make the world's greatest devices is really inspiring for me and I want to reach your level one day." Your compliment made Bella blush a little.

"Oh! Why thank you! It's an honour to be an inspiration!" She giggled as you finished unpacking.

"Hey, do you know where the Professor is? I'd like to get introduced as this is his Lab after all." You questioned the young adult. Bella frowned.

"One sec." She walked out and headed to a door on the left side of the staircase. You followed as she knocked on the door. "Augustine, are you still in there?"

"Yeah..." A deep, painful sounding voice came from the other side of the door. Must've been the bathroom door.

"You can't sit there forever, you know. My new assistant wants to meet you."

"I'm in a lot of pain, Bella. It's not a good time."

"Just take some ibuprofen and I'll get Reen Bean heated up, ok?"

"Thank you..." Once the voice had stopped, Bella walked into the room next to it and came out with a black rice filled sock with googly eyes stuck onto it. She quickly went downstairs and put it into the microwave. You heard a flush and after a few seconds, a quite tall man with the same hair and eye colour as Bella and Alain walked out. He was in a lab coat with rolled up sleeves and a hand on his abdomen. You recognised him immediately. This was the Professor.

"Professor Sycamore? Are you alright???" You asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. You must be Bella's assistant." He gave an awkward smile.

"Yeah, I'm Cherri. Cherri Sycamore." You held a hand out. Augustine, quite shocked from your response, shook your hand with his free one. He let out a quiet groan afterwards and his other hand moved to his abdomen, pressing down on it. "Do you need to see a doctor???"

"No, it's fine. If I had to, I could just call my big brother. He owns Succour hospital." He explained. You were worried for the young Professor and were trying to figure out what he has hiding.

Then it hit you. Realization. You saw him presenting at a school in Hoenn when you were volunteering before moving to Sinnoh for college. He was explaining how Pokemon anatomy changes with Mega Evolution and moved onto human change with hormones. He explained how he experienced it first hand as a _transgender_ man. That explained his pain.

"Ohh, I see. Don't worry, the worst of it will be over by tomorrow." You gave him a warm smile. He smiled back, less awkwardly this time.

"I'm glad you understand."

"I want to make sure that you're comfortable, that's all. You're the most powerful man in the region, you need to be treated with respect and love." You gave him a pat on the shoulder. "You should stay in bed for a while until those cramps die down."

"Alright. Thank you Cherri. You're really kind." Augustine thanked you as he walked to his room, which was the room Bella had gone in earlier. Speaking of Bella, she ran up behind you and into Augustine's room.

"Here." You could faintly hear Bella's voice as you went to your room. You couldn't hear Augustine's response clearly, but you guessed a 'thank you' was what he said. Before you entered your room, you heard the front door open.

"I'm back!" The voice from the door called out. Another tall man, raven hair, sapphire eyes and what looked like a doctor's coat. This must've been the big brother Augustine had mentioned.

"How was your day?" Alain was cleaning out a mug in the open kitchen as Ben sat on a seat at the island, his satchel hanging low.

"I was tired the whole time and came home early. You know I'm normally not back til gone six."

"Oh, I didn't realise, I'm in a bit of shock."

"Oh dear, why is that?"

"So there was this woman who appeared at our door. Same hair colour as us, same eye colour as us, quite tall for being so young and to top it all off, last name? Sycamore. Something just doesn't feel right around her. It's like I've known her all my life and we only met about 15 minutes ago. She's only here because she's Bella's new assistant."

"Maybe she's a cousin that our uncle hasn't mentioned. It makes sense."

"Think of him and our aunt, Ben. Neither of them have blue eyes, only our side of the family has blue eyes."

"Unless he's hooking up again."

"Could be, but she seems too old for it to be recent."

"Considering the fact she has a suitcase with her, she has to be at least 18. I know people as young as 10 can go on planes alone, but they can't legally move out until 18."

"I heard she had just graduated college, so she has to be 18."

"Five year age gap just like between us in order. This is crazy. Maybe there's just another family like us and one of their kids ended up here." Ben got up from his seat and hopped up the stairs. When he was at the top, he almost fell down them from seeing you, jumping back in fright. "Sorry, I didn't know you were there."

"That's alright." You responded. "I'm Cherri, by the way. Cherri Sycamore. Oh, and yes, I am 18."

"So you heard us the whole time?" You nodded in response to Ben's question. "Oh. Sorry, we were just trying to figure out what makes your presence so familiar. I definitely think I've seen you before or someone like you before, although I think it was when I was living in Sinnoh."

"I did go to Sinnoh with my parents when I was two to see some relatives, but they became distant and we never visited Sinnoh again as a family. I only went back to Sinnoh for college as they have great computing and engineering courses. I also faintly remember an old woman from when I was a baby..."

"Ahh, I see. Yeah, I saw my mum give a baby to a couple once. The baby was a little girl. My mum said the baby was lost and she was returning it, but it was weird since both parents had brown hair and green eyes. The baby's eyes were blue and from what little hair she had, it was black." Ben explained in response to your own explanation.

Another wave of realisation hit you. A baby girl, raven hair, sapphire eyes, handed over from an old woman to her 'parents'.

"How old is your mother exactly?"

"Uhh..." Ben took a few second to think. "Somewhere in her 50s, I can't remember exactly, we haven't spoken in a while."

The killer wave of realisation came through. That old woman was the mother of the four siblings. She was handing a baby over to a couple. Brown hair, green eyes, just like your parents. That baby...that was you. The mother was handing you over to your parents.

_Your real mum gave you away._

You could feel your heart drop and shatter. Your eyes went wide and your face went pale.

"Cherri? Are you alright?" Ben asked, bringing you into your room in case you passed out. You sat on the bed in shock. "Hey, it's ok...explain what's wrong." Your shocked expression became a frown.

"The main reason I'm here isn't because of the assistant job...you see, I took a DNA test a couple of days after my graduation to see if there were any old relatives I never knew about. It turns out my family was all a lie and..." You paused and turned to Ben. "I'm not a Blanc like they say I am. I'm a Sycamore. Your mum is my blood mum. I'm the sister you never knew you had." You confessed. Ben's jaw dropped at your confession. "Yeah, my parents aren't my real parents and my real mum gave me away."

"How could she do such a thing???"

"I'm guessing too many kids. She has got you four after all."

"It could also be increased health risks. Alain's diabetic and Bella has heart problems. Maybe she was too scared to handle a third."

"Well, I am a diabetic and have arrhythmia." You pointed out. Travelling with such a serious heart condition is dangerous, but you knew you would be alright due to the short distance between Hoenn (since you moved back the day after graduation) and Kalos. Plus, you knew Succour hospital was the best hospital in Kalos. Now you know your oldest brother is the owner, you feel much safer. "I can't move back after this, but I'm not sure how the others will feel about this..." You sighed. Ben gave you a tight hug.

"You're with your true family now. Don't worry, you're safe here. We'll protect you." He let go and got up, walking out. You followed.

"Should we tell the others?"

"Only if you're ready." Ben's response made you pause. Bella, Alain, Augustine, how would they take it? You hoped it would be positive.

"Alright. Can you get everyone downstairs?"

"On it!" Ben quickly went around, calling everyone downstairs. You went down and it only took a minute or two for the four siblings to all be in front of you. Bella had a special belt on with mini pockets on it, Alain had changed into a different outfit (his normal outfit) and Augustine looked better than when you first saw him and was without his labcoat, sleeves now rolled down. "Cherri, tell them when you're ready."

You paused and your old life flashed before your very eyes. Every moment with your parents was wonderful...but now, as an adult, you can have a new life. You took a deep breath and sighed.

"I didn't come here to be Bella's assistant. I came here because I am the little sister here. I took a DNA test and you guys are my real family. It's why I have the suitcase. It's why I showed up so suddenly. Me being fit for the assistant job was just a lucky find. I didn't want to tell you when I turned up in case you guys thought I was a maniac." You confessed. Ben looked at the other three siblings, who were all just as shocked as he was for a few seconds before any of them made a move. Bella gave you a tight hug.

"I finally have a little sister..." You could sense a smile appear on her face as you returned the hug.

"Another member of the Lab. Oh gosh, we need to get you a permanent room now!" Augustine ran upstairs and into the left hallway. "How would you like the one here on the end?!" He yelled down.

"Sounds good!" You answered, carefully going up the stairs to move everything. You moved all your stuff from the guest room into the room Augustine went into and set everything down.

"We'll get you your own furniture tomorrow." Alain patted you on the shoulder before walking away. You sat down on the bed. It was very comfy.

"So, how does it feel to be with your blood family now?" Augustine asked. You gave a bright smile.

"I'm happy I've got such great siblings." You giggled a little.

"Wait, now I'm the dead centre middle child! Not the middle child curse!" You could all hear Alain downstairs and laughed at what he said.

"Take some time to settle in. Oh, and get some rest, you look tired." Ben closed the door once he had finished talking. You had a look around your room, taking some time to think.

This was your new life now. You have found home at last.


End file.
